madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Olsina Sea
Elizaveta Fomina (Lebus Navy Commander) |command2 = Torbalan *Gerhard *Moritz *Albert |strength1= approx. 15,000 *Approx. 7,600 (Legnica Navy) *Flagship "Armor Fish" and "Iron Lion" **1 Large Gallery Ships "Crossbow" **31 Small Gallery Ships "Spear" *Approx. 7,350 (Lebus Navy) **Flagship "Margarita" **4 Large Gallery Ships "Crossbow" **26 Small Gallery Ships "Spear" |strength2= Approx. 20,000 *80 Pirate Ships Galley Class |casualty1 = Legnica Navy *Very Heavy Casualties *27 Ships sunk or heavily damaged. Lebus Navy *Moderate Casualties *11 Ships sunk or heavily damaged. |casualty2 = All Fleet destroyed *Survivors are being taken to Muozinel to be sell. |aftermath= Torbalan is slain. The large pirate force of Olsina Islands was destroyed. Sasha's body condition worsened, resulting her passing after her battle. Legnica's Vanadis Position became vacant. }} Battle of Olsina Sea is a major naval battle in Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where demon Torbalan lead a large force of pirates planning to invade the sea port city of Lippner in Legnica, Zhcted. The joined naval defensive force lead by the coalition forces of Alexandra Alshavin, Vanadis of Legnica and Elizaveta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus, which successfully destroyed Torbalan and his pirates after a hard-winning battle. This battle is also Sasha's final battle before succumbing to her illness. Background Torbalan's Force Gathering Even having injured and losing the Sea Dragon by strong charged arrow shot from Tigre, who went missing during the the demon's ambush in Asvarre's Seas, Torbalan managed to escape his fate while forcing to retreat into the nearby cave. Using his disguise as Lester, Torbalan began to meet the surviving pirates who escaped after Eliot's demise and while played a role as the pirates's new leader, he would lead 20,000 crew to attack Zhcted's Port Lippner. Legnica's Response In Legnica, Sasha's health seemly improving since Tigre's last visit. Unfortunately, she also heard the news regarding the a Sea Dragon's attack on Tigre's ship in Asvarre, with Sofy, Olga and Matvey were the ship wreck's survivors. After learning trio's report upon the incident, especially Torbalan's presence within Asvarre Seas, Sasha immediately assemble Legnica Naval Army to find and attack Torbalan and his pirate crews in order to keep them away from Zhcted despite her physician's concern over her health. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 Prior her army's departure from Lippner, she dispatched several messengers to Zhcted's all Vanadises (Except Sofy and Brest) across Zhcted for their help in her battle. Of all Vanadises across Zhcted, only Elen and Liza answered Sasha's request but Liza and Lebus Army were already reached to Sasha before Elen, who had to stay in Port Lipper under Mayor Dmitry's request. Battle Initiation Torbalan's Ambush of Legnica's Flagship "Iron Lion" For three days since Legnica Navy Army's voyage within the seas, a messenger was . As the , Sasha and Iron Lion's ship crew and soldiers were confronting a stranger, who was arrived into Iron Lion via swimming from the seas. However, the stranger's disguise was blown as Sasha asked him about the demon named Torbalan, of which he revealed himself as the demon and vowed to devour her. The duel quickly ensued as both Torbalan and Sasha dueled in the battle, where the duel shaken the Iron-Lion. During the duel, Sasha narrowly evaded Torbalan's punch while cutting off his right armLight Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4, but before the duel could even proceeded Torbalan retreated via jumping off from the Iron Lion. The ship crew then went to check on Sasha and the captain urged her to rest in the cabin, but Sasha claimed that she was fine and not only she commanded the crew to find and save anyone who fell from the ship, she also vowed to stay just in case. Matvey gave her a blanket and despite his suspected the demon was the leader of the pirate fleet, Sasha told him to keep the monster's identity a secret from anyone, all to maintain the order and morale of Legnica Navy Army. Due to the damage of the Iron Lion, Sasha had to went aboard onto another flagship named Armor Fish, who was under its captain PavelLight Novel Volume 8 Chapter 1. Legnica-Lebus Naval Coalition ---TBA--- Alexandra VS Enemy Advanced Force ---TBA--- Elizaveta VS Enemy Right Wing and Back Defender ---TBA--- Destruction of Legnica's Left Wing Force ---TBA--- Alexandra VS Enemy Main Force ---TBA--- Battling Torbalan (To be added....) However, the Vanadises's victory is short lived as the main pirate ship's floor began to creak and filled with sea water, prompting Liza immediately carrying Sasha and rushed for the sinking ship's exit for the Margarita. Fortunately, the Lebus-Legnica Coalition Navy soldiers of the Margarita managed to capture the Vanadises with fishing nets and lift them into Margarita's deck. With the main pirate ship sank, the naval battle concluded a victory for Lebus-Legnica Coalition Navy Army. Aftermath Despite the Coalition Naval Army's victory over the fallen demon and pirates, it paid a terrible price. Not only Legnica Army suffered severe casualties of many deaths, Sasha's body was completely broken after her battle and she had to be taken by a Margarita's physician for immediate physical check up. Due to their trauma after learning Torbalan's true form before Lebus Naval Army's arrival, the surviving pirates had to surrender to the Coalition Army without resistance and most of them were sold to Muozinel. Two days later, Elen immediately rushed to Legnica for Sasha who returned to her sickbed but her health became worsen after the battle. Before her passing, Sasha told Elen her last words by advising her to get along with other Vanadises and her wish to bare a child. As Bargren finally vanished in thin air, Sasha finally took her last breath and passed away at the age of 22. Sasha's passing has greatly affected entire Zhcted. Without her, there were only six VanadisLight Novel Volume 9 Chapter 2 remained on duty in Zhcted and nearly all Legnica residents were grieving over their late War Maiden. As their final tributes and respects to their late comrade, almost all Vanadises (except Elen) sent their condolences to Legnica residents. Of six Vanadises, only Elen and Liza were gravely heartbroken over Sasha's death for respective reasons: Elen lost her best friend she highly respected and admired, Liza on the other hand, despite her heated rivalry against Sasha before her war against Elen in Boroszlo Plains, regretted for losing her only respectful rival. Both Vanadises, who Sasha once worried due to Elen's impatience and Liza's stubbornness, eventually (reluctantly) working together in their future battles under Tigre's (or Urs for Liza's case) mediation. A year have passed since Sasha's death, Bargren has chosen a former mercenary named Figneria Alshavin as her successor as Legnica's new Vanadis and its new owner. Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 For the Demons, Drekavac and his fellow demons also learned Torbalan's death but they didn't shed empathy or sympathy over their fallen comrade.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4 Instead, Drekavac's quest for Tigre and the Black Bow continued as he requested Baba Yaga to find the archer at his stead, who eventually found but defeated by Tigre when he recovered his memories. The last remnants of pirates would later served under Moritz's leadership and made their short-lived comeback to terrorize Legnica again, only to be quelled by Liza with the help of Urs (Tigre).Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3 Trivia *This is the only formal naval battle in the series so far. *This is the only mentioned battle which Sasha participate in person. It is also her last battle before succumbing to her illness. *Elen was originally also participate the battle for Sasha's sake, only to be persuaded by Dmitry to stop before she could reach her friend. She became the first and the last Vanadis to see Sasha alive just moment before her passing. *This is the first time in the series where a Vanadis single-hardly slay a demon. *"Olsina Sea" is not the official name for this piece of water, it's named after a nearby small island called Olsina, where Torbalan's pirates based on.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 1 Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event